


A Reasonable Settlement

by sevenie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Horror, References to 1984 - George Orwell, a lot of characters' death i apologize, only one sentence implies cannibalism though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Harry Potter was hit by the killing curse in the final battle. The Boy Who Lived didn’t wake up this time.
Kudos: 7





	A Reasonable Settlement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings! Rated Mature for implied violence. DARK. Involving Characters’ Death (A LOT), Cannibalism, Distortion, and non-detailed/implied depictions of Violence contrary to human nature. There are some 1984 references. 
> 
> Also, English is not my mother language so I apologize for any type of mistake.

Harry Potter was hit by  the killing curse in the final battle. The Boy Who Lived didn’t wake up this time.

The Savior was dead, Dumbledore was dead, Snape was dead, and Hogwarts was ungoverned. The Death Eaters took control of Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord occupied the Ministry of Magic, beginning his reign of terror. The Death Eaters spread their brain-washing lineage education to Continental Europe, inspiring the reemergence of some former secret Grindelwald supporters. The shadow of thought control extended even beyond the wizarding world. After all, wizards didn't have to hide these days. Muggles, however, were not as vulnerable as Voldemort had imagined. He was, after all, a creature of the past, and scorned to learn something that did not give him great power, let alone understand the development degree of the Muggle world. In the end, in the face of nuclear weapons, Voldemort agreed with several Muggle prime ministers on non-interference in each other.

Professor McGonagall and the other remaining teachers were arrested, condemned, tortured, and placed under house arrest. Some went too soon by committing suicide, physically and mentally collapsed; Some were driven mad by the illusion of dark magic spells; Some surrendered. Minerva McGonagall did not belong to any of these, and she never succumbed to any evil spell. But six months into her captivity, one day Voldemort himself ushered her into Room 101, the famous, nightmarish room, where the brave Gryffindor finally crumbled.

Minerva McGonagall died from the flu the following spring. She refused any medical treatment and was killed by the Muggle epidemic.

_ Blood traitor _ families have been summoned, humiliated, exploited, and over-taxed, over and over again. The once rich are now worse off than the average, no longer in a position to resist and spread their  _ degenerate _ values, while families like the Weasleys, who had been already struggling financially, wasn’t affected too much.

In the  _ second _ year (the year after Voldemort came to power), people joined the revolution one after another. The scale of this revolution is nothing like that of previous minor riots. Students, wizards, and witches from all walks of life, pure-bloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-borns who had not been sent to the concentration camp all joined.

The revolution was oppressed. Voldemort ordered the investigation of any family, organization, or individual implicated.

People were taken from their offices, supermarkets, and on their way to work. They didn't even have time to say goodbye to their families. The rest no longer dared to go out.

People began hoarding food, living in sewers, and sneaking their children into Muggle schools, pretending they were squibs.

In the fourth year of the  _ Dark Lord _ , no, now is  _ His Majesty the Emperor _ , the second revolution broke out. 

_ Death by Burning _ was restored. The criminal laws of the wizarding world became more brutal than that in the Middle Ages. If the victim disobeyed, their family would suffer.

Mr. Weasley was taken to the Malfoy family dungeon, being tortured. His body was mailed to his wife by the Death Eaters within a week.  _ Every day. Twice per day and fourteen times in total _ .  _ Once in the morning and once in the evening _ .

"There were two surprises for Mrs.Weasley every day, the last one being the head of her husband, which was no surprise," said Bellatrix with a smirk at the dinner table, as her pale nephew asked. "But my hand slipped at the tenth time, so the last three were pretty dull."

Draco Malfoy puked, and the young man didn't even have the time to rush out of the door of the living room.

The next day he shot his own mother dead with a gun in the back (no one knows where he got this Muggle's weapon or how he learned to use it); he took an ax and gave his father thirteen whacks. Then he burst into the Death Eaters' meeting room, raised his wand, and before he could point it at the dictator at the end of the table, his aunt took his life with a shot of Avada Kedavada.

"Lynching is illegal, even for pure-blood traitors." Voldemort glanced at the young Malfoy’s dead body and said blandly, in spite of his most loyal subordinate's horrified explanation, "Twice. Bella. I don't want a third time."

The Malfoy’s fell from power. The Death Eaters waged an internal struggle.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley went mad. During the first revolution, her eldest son, Bill, was struck by the killing curse, and George lost an ear. In the second revolution, the second son, Charles, was condemned to feed the dragons; The third son, Parsee, pointed his wand at his own temple after seeing his father’s body part for the sixth time; Ron, the youngest son, was sent to  _ Room 101 _ and never returned, and some sources said that he was driven mad by endless hallucinations and committed suicide by swallowing poison spiders; The twins were sentenced to have their ears cut off, both of Fred’s and the only one of George’s ( "So they will be symmetrical again." said the Lestrange.) On the day of their execution, the twins set fire to the entire house, using FiendFyre. "When we die, the world should be able to distinguish us." They jeered at the screaming Death Eaters in the room who could not escape.

In the face of the complete ruins, Voldemort did not investigate the responsibility of the twins to resist punishment because the Weasley’s were no longer a threat. The youngest daughter of Wesley in the senior wanted for six years, and Mrs. Wesley was completely mad. She employed exquisite cooking magic to boil the body of her husband in a pot…to serve her friends who came to see her.

She was sent to St Mungo’s, in the ward next to the Longbottoms. Mrs. Weasley was in good condition on the day she was sent, calmly watching Bellatrix laughing like a madwoman, as she always had been.

* * *

In the  _ fifth _ year, Voldemort tore up the peace treaty with the Muggles. He sent some followers to specialize in Muggle science. Meanwhile, however, however, the Muggles were not ignorant of magic over the past ten years. Asylum seekers of half-blood and Muggle-born wizards abounded and school textbooks were changed dramatically. Many wizards who had escaped from the wizarding world early on joined the Muggle side, studying science, helping to make weapons, magical weapons, and preparing themselves for the war that would break out sooner or later.

The atmosphere of entire Europe was permeated with the terror of war that could start at any time.

* * *

Neville Longbottom lifted the invisibility cloak and used a spell to dispose of Ginny Weasley's body. The little Weasley girl was as brave as her brothers. She once escaped from the dungeon after being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse for the whole three hours, but in the end, she embraced her death fearlessly to protect her companions from the Death Eaters and died together with the murderer who tortured and killed her father.

"Mrs. Weasley must not know," Neville said, staring blankly at the dead mad Lestrange. "You and I both understand why she hasn't killed herself yet."

"Let’s go. We can use the Time-Turner," said Hermione, wiping blood from her face, the blood of the dead mad Death Eater. "I'm going back to kill Voldemort before he's as invincible as he is now. "

"Back to 1998?" the Longbottom boy asked, “When Harry was still alive?"

"No, to 1926, " said Hermione. " _ December 31st, 1926 _ ."

* * *

In the  _ fourth _ year, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were caught. They were put into Room 101 at different times.

After that, Ron committed suicide. Hermione did not. At last, she escaped from the concentration camp.

"I know why he killed himself," she once told the Longbottom boy. "I thought Room101 was scary because it had Dementors in it, which is not the truth. It's much scarier than a Dementor. It breaks you up into pieces and then puts you back together. If you refuse to be reassembled, then kill yourself. If not, you'll survive, but you won’t be yourself anymore."

-End-


End file.
